I Meant Something Else!
by Anie6142
Summary: After a trip to the mall, a dare, and a text confusion, Hiccup may have gotten more than he bargained for...HiJack/FrostCup, rated M for adult themes and suggestiveness, nothing too graphic though.


So a friend on Tumblr posted something that was rather funny and I got inspired to HiJack it, it's kind of short but it took a slight turn into smut territory and I already published in my tumblr, so yeah, first time publishing anything with smut undertones, oh well, I hope you guys like it.

I don't own How To Train Your Dragon nor Rise Of The Guardians, they belong to DreamWorks, Cressida Cowell, and William Joyce.

Enjoy.

* * *

**I Meant Something Else!**

Hiccup was laying on his bed after a hectic day with Astrid. She had dragged him to the mall where she shopped and he became her personal servant and carried boxes of shoes and tons of bags full of clothes, accessories, and beauty products. How did women who shopped alone managed to do this regularly? Astrid at some point decided to have mercy on him and carried everything back to her car before going back inside. On their way towards Hot Topic they passed by a spa where Astrid got her brilliant idea to entertain herself.

"I dare you to get your legs waxed." said Astrid to the poor guy.

"Excuse me?" said Hiccup with a bored expression. He was tired and now she was coming up with this?

"If you do it I'll do what you want for a whole week."

"Not interested."

"C'mon Hiccup! Just for fun, o are you a coward?"

"Astrid I'm not a cowards, I'll have no fun doing this, and you doing stuff for a week its not something I'm interested in."

"Ok, how about I give you $200?"

"…That actually sounds like a better deal…" how many books and art supplies could Hiccup buy with that amount?

"Are you in then?" asked Astrid extending her hand out and a playful grin plastered on her face but Hiccup knew better, she was laughing sadistically on the inside. Hiccup shook his hand with Astrid's and made their way towards the spa where Hiccup gave shouts of pain when the ladies stripped the wax off his legs, luckily for them he was wearing shorts, unlucky for him, he was wearing shorts. So now he laid in his bed $200 bucks richer and with hairless legs covered in freckles.

"The things I do for money…" he wouldn't admit it to Astrid, but he liked how his legs felt now after the waxing. He would have never guessed how soft they were, he had been touching them for a while. He was about to take a nap when his phone buzzed. It was Astrid.

_[Hey, what's up?]_

He was typing his answer when another message came in, this time from Jack.

_**[What' up Hic, whatcha doing?]**_

Hiccup decided to go back to his previous message and finish it before replying to Jack (whom he might or not have a been crushing on for a while now).

**[Terrific, thanks to you I can't stop touching myself]** and he hit send. Soon he got a new text from Jack.

**_[Um…ok? What did I do exactly?…]_**

**[What do you mean?]**

**_[Hic…read the last message you sent…]_** Hiccup went through his messages and his face paled completely before turning a deep shade of red.

**[OMG]**

**[wait I meant like mY LEGS JUST GOT WAXED AND THEYRE SOFT TO THE TOUCH**

**I AM NOT TALKING ABOUT MASTURBATION I SWEAR]**

_**[Sure…whatever you say…]**_

**[NO SERIOUSLY! Astrid dare me to wax my legs, that text was supposed to go to her!]**

**_[Right…]_**

Hiccup gave a scream of frustration, this was just great, now his crush thinks he's a pervert, only one way to fix this…

**[Just come over, I'll prove it to you.]**

**_[Ok, be there in five. Make sure to clean after yourself before I get there ;)]_**

"For the love of-!" **[Just get here! Idiot]**

Soon afterwards, Jack arrived at the house and his usual grin plastered his face, clearly amused. Hiccup opened the door, a scowl and a deep blush adorning his face and led Jack to his room upstairs.

"So I see you've cleaned, good."

"Shut the Hel up Jack." Hiccup sat on his bed and extended his legs (he removed the prosthetic on the left one before doing so). "See? No hair on them." said he showing his legs to Jack.

"Wow, you did it…May I?"

"Touch them? Sure, I guess…" said Hiccup with a raised eyebrow towards Jack, it was an unusual request after all. Jack sat on the bed right next to Hiccup and began touching his legs lightly. Hiccup didn't know why but he was beginning to feel heat spread on his cheeks and in his stomach.

"Wow, they really are soft…" said Jack moving his hand up and down Hiccup's leg, slowly going up to his thighs. Hiccup was beginning to breathe heavily now, very slowly and his face was getting redder by the minute. The heat on Hiccup's stomach was going lower and soon…

"Oh Gods." Hiccup grabbed a huge pillow which he hugged tightly and covered both his face and the prominent erection he now had. Jack ignored the pillow and moved his hand higher on his thighs getting really close to Hiccup's manhood. Hiccup simple whimpered and hid his face even more into the pillow.

"You like this Hic?" breathed Jack into Hiccup's ear. Hiccup didn't answer but his back shivered, Jack then began to kiss Hiccup's neck lightly while he moving his hand under the pillow right on Hiccup's and began palming the erection slowly. Hiccup's breath was heavy and gasps escaped from his lips.

"J-Jack…" said Hiccup, his face was very red and the pillow had begun to slip from his hold. Jack lightly pushed him to the bed and laid him there. He grabbed the pillow and put it away and continued giving his ministrations.

"Shh…relax…" he kissed his ear, his neck, and then he finally kissed his lips. Hiccup melted into the kiss and soon Jack deepened it letting his tongue inside and playing with Hiccup's. Soon moans began to resound in the room and Jack slipped hi hand inside Hiccup's shorts and began stroking Hiccup's length with a fast pace without breaking the kiss. Hiccup's moans and whines were increasing in volume and soon with a sharp cry that broke the kiss, he came into Jack hand. Hiccup was exhausted.

"Well, now you are sure to never stop touching yourself after this." said Jack with a smirk but he was as red as hiccup and his pants were too tight for him now.

"Shut the hell up."

* * *

So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Let me know if you'd like ^^. Also I will not publish very graphic stuff due to it being MA and it goes against the guidelines of the site, if I do want to publish MA content I'll make an account in AO3 and let you guys know via here or my tumblr. Have a nice day everybody!


End file.
